Cuando Todo parece perdido
by Pabloski33
Summary: Pokemon El mundo está en peligro, un pokemon muy poderoso amenaza con destruirlo todo, ¿habrá alguien capaz de detenerlo? ¿Quién es Roberto?


Nos encontramos en una época algo distante a cuando Ash recorría el mundo en su travesía por convertirse en un maestro Pokemon, actualmente el joven originario de pueblo Paleta tiene veinte años y es el actual campeón de la liga Pokemon, todo eso pasó hace seis años, durante su aventura por Sinnoh, ahí fue donde él pasó muchas dificultades y buenos momentos para lograr conseguir sus ocho medallas, él había estado sumamente feliz ya que ahora podría demostrarle a todo el mundo su valía, especialmente a Paul, aquel con el que tenían algunas rencillas personales ya que su modo de entender y tratar a los Pokemon era completamente diferente y Ash se moría de ganas por hacerle ver que siendo amigo de los Pokemon lograbas mucho más que siendo cruel y malo con ellos

Ese paso fue increíble, él había estado entrenando arduamente por lo que sus Pokemon estaban evolucionados y más fuertes que nunca, así que no fue tan difícil para Pikachu, Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Floatzel y Gliscor vencer a todos los oponentes que se les pusieron en el camino, lo único malo fue que Paul perdió en semifinales con otro sujeto y no pudo enfrentar a Ash, como era de esperarse tras eso salió de inmediato del evento y nunca nadie supo de él, tras eso Ash retó a los maestros de la Elite 4, como ellos usaban especialidades en cuanto a un cierto elemento Ash utilizó algunos de los Pokemon que le cuidaba el profesor Oak y con eso pudo con los 4, ahora sólo le quedaba un desafío y aunque sus Pokemon eran fuertes y él creía en ellos, sabía que enfrentar a Cynthia y su Garchomp requeriría medidas extremas, así que pospuso la lucha con la campeona por un mes, tiempo en el cual hizo un viaje de emergencia en el que no dejó que ninguno de sus otros amigos lo acompañaran, por lo que Brook y Dawn se quedaron en la gran ciudad arreglando algunos preparativos, invitando a los más cercanos de Ash al gran evento y cosas así

Finalmente tras el mes, aún nadie sabía nada de Ash y era el día de su lucha, Cynthia estaba esperándolo en el centro del estadio y Ash tenía sólo cinco minutos para llegar antes de ser descalificado, su madre, Mr Mime, el profesor Oak, Tracey, Gary, Norman con toda su familia (es decir que estaban Mey y Max) y Misty estaban algo desesperados porque el chico que había soñado con este momento no aparecía, pero cuando quedaban sólo unos segundos pudieron observar algo en el cielo y todos se quedaron viendo, hasta que las grandes alas, la cola en llamas y el color naranja reveló a Charizard y sobre él a Ash; la pelea fue emocionante y el chico de pueblo paleta usó a 6 de sus mejores Pokemon durante ella Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Charizard, Snorlax y Pidgeott

Tras la celebración, Ash les dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, así que volvió a desaparecer y sus amigos un supieron más de él, hasta que apareció afuera del gimnasio de ciudad Cirulean con una bicicleta nueva, con el tiempo se convirtió en el novio de Misty la líder del gimnasio y de vez en cuando aceptaba desafíos de algunos entrenadores o luchas de exhibición contra la misma Cynthia o alguno de los miembros de la elite 4

Ahora…

Era una noche como cualquier otra, cuando de un momento a otro algo ocurrió en algún lugar del mundo y una poderosa, pero muy oscura energía se sintió en el ambiente y ocasionó que aquellos que tenían mayor armonía con los Pokemon despertaran sorprendidos por esa extraña emanación de energía

**-pika, pika!** – Pikachu

-¿Pikachu lo sentiste? – Ash

-**pika, pi!** – Pikachu

-_(junto a Ash)_ ¿Ash que fue eso? – Misty

-no lo sé Misty, pero creo que tengo que prepararme para salir – Ash

-es necesario? – Misty – puede ser peligroso

-lo sé, pero es mi deber como el campeón de la liga – Ash – te quiero mucho, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, prometo volver sano y salvo

-déjame acompañarte – Misty

-está bien, pero si algo pasa tendrás cuidado y me dejarás ir adelante – Ash

-está bien – Misty

Ash se comienza a vestir, y a recoger sus pokebolas, mientras que su novia fue a recoger sus Pokemon del acuario en el cual descansaban para poder usarlos en caso de ser necesario, en eso sintieron un intenso ruido afuera de la casa que ellos utilizaban y que estaba a un costado del Gimnasio, al salir se encontraron que era un helicóptero desde el cual colgaba una escalera en la que se veía una persona

-¿Cynthia? – Ash

-supongo que lo sentiste cierto? – Cynthia _(Ash asiente)_ – entonces no hay tiempo que perder

-¿dónde es? – Ash

-en la meseta añil, debemos apurarnos para solucionar esto antes que lleguen los malos – Cynthia

Ash hizo que Misty subiera primero y cuando ya estaba dentro del gran aparato volador, se disculpó y le dijo que la quería mucho, los demás no entendieron mucho hasta que Ash sacó de su pokebola a Pidgeott y se subió en él para desaparecer en el horizonte, tras esto los demás partieron tras él

-¿Lance? – Misty

-sí, tanto tiempo Misty – Lance – la verdad es que nosotros hemos sido los campeones anteriores de la liga, así que podría decirse que somos los entrenadores más fuertes y nos han reunido en esto

-así es jovencita – Rowan – llamé a Lance, Máximo, Cynthia y Ash para ir a averiguar qué es lo que pasa, puesto que siento grandes perturbaciones con todos mis aparatos, si no me equivoco, el profesor Oak también vendrá, puesto que le mandé un mensaje de emergencia

-ya veo, sólo espero que ese tonto no se meta en problemas – Misty

-no quiero ser pesimista ya que no sabemos cuál es la magnitud del problema, pero si hay alguien que pueda solucionarlo es Ash, créeme – Lance

…..

..

El estadio de la meseta añil era un desastre, aún faltaba casi un año para que se realice la liga correspondiente, pero habían guardias y personal alrededor que cuidaba el lugar, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando en el cielo apareció un portal de color morado desde el cual un imponente Pokemon salió, éste Pokemon dio un gran rugido que produjo un poderoso pulso de energía oscura y disparó todas las alertas

Los cuidadores de inmediato llamaron a la policía y sacaron sus Pokemon para intentar hacerle frente a esta amenaza, pero apenas salieron sus Pokemon, éstos estuvieron bajo una gran presión y no se podían mover libremente, este Pokemon era tan poderoso que con un solo ataque, Viento Aciago tuvo la capacidad de vencer a todos los Pokemon que había a su alrededor, entonces siguió rugiendo y produciendo esos pulsos de energía

Tras unos minutos llegó la policía Pokemon, en la cual venían varias oficiales Jenny con sus Arcanine, los diez animales gigantes se alinearon para lanzar llamarada, pero nuevamente este Pokemon usando sólo viento aciago repelió todos los ataques y les dejó fuera de combate, lo que los anteriores entrenadores no habían notado, mas las oficiales sí era que sobre la zona en la que estaba este Pokemon, cada vez que rugía se veía una especie de portal que aparecía de forma intermitente durante sus rugidos en el cielo y cada vez que aparecía su diámetro era mayor

Tras algunos minutos en los que algunos otros entrenadores aparecían para intentar ayudar llegó Ash montado en Pidgeott, claramente por el ser campeón era famoso y la gente lo reconocía

-¿Oficial Jenny que pasa? – Ash

-_(señalando)_ ese Pokemon apareció de la nada y está atacando a todos – Jenny

-_(volteó a verlo) _Giratina – Ash

Ash murmuró el nombre del Pokemon que estaba causando todos esos estragos, no era su primera encuentro con él, pero sí era la primera vez que lo veía así, parecía más grande, muy molesto y lo más sorprendente de todo es que aún estando en el mundo real conservaba su forma original, con la que todos sus movimientos eran mucho más poderosos, él sabía del poder que podía tener ese Pokemon y claramente dudaba de si es que él pudiera detenerlo, pero era su deber hacerlo, así que más le valía no fallar, como Charizard era el más fuerte de su equipo lo dejaría para el final

-Infernape, Sceptile salgan! – Ash

Cuando ambos Pokemon salieron Ash les dijo que Giratina había aparecido y era su deber detenerlo, claramente Sceptile se emocionó y no tuvo inconvenientes por el gran reto, aunque Infernape tuvo algunas dudas que la sonrisa y confianza que les brindaba Ash le ayudó a disipar

-Infernape Envite Ígneo! – Ash – Sceptile Energibola!

Así sus fieles Pokemon se acercaron hacia su enemigo, evitando las bolas de sombra que éste les arrojaba gracias a su gran velocidad, ambos llegaron a la distancia indicada y ejecutaron los ataques que Ash les dijo, Infernape impactó el cuerpo de Giratina con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y Sceptile le dio en una zona cercana con su energibola, pero su rival no pareció sufrir mayor daño y además iba a atrapar a Infernape con su cola ya que éste había dejado de cubrirse con llamas, pero la oportuna llegada de Pidgeott que lo sacó de ahí le salvó del terrible señor del "Reverse World"

En ese momento Giratina dio otro rugido y Ash pudo ver el portal hacia el mundo que regía Giratina, por lo que se distrajo y nunca vio el ataque eléctrico que el Pokemon le arrojó en su intento por darle a pidgeott, sólo se dio cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde y el ataque estaba a punto de darle a él y sus Pokemon, así que sólo corrió para interponerse en el ataque y luego cerró los ojos esperando al daño…

-**Pantalla de luz!** - ¿?

Ash oyó la técnica y vio delante suyo, como un gran muro luminoso se formó y lo protegió devolviendo la técnica eléctrica que le habían arrojado, se preguntó quien tenía un Pokemon eléctrico tan poderoso como para hacer eso y se sorprendió cuando vio a Gary montado en su Arcanine y junto a él su Electrivire quien había sido su salvador

-deberías tener más cuidado – Gary

-¿acaso has venido a retarme? – Ash

-no, ya todos sabemos que eres mejor entrenador que yo – Gary – pero debemos encargarnos de él, y creo que tengo una idea

-está bien, escucho sugerencias – Ash

-_(arrojando unas pokebolas)_ Cherrim, Vileplume, Sunflora…¡Día soleado! – Gary

En ese momento los Pokemon planta antes mencionados comenzaron a emitir un gran resplandor, y comenzó su emisión de rayos ultravioleta, lo raro era que no aparecía la luz solar en el cielo, pero tal vez era producto de lo que estaba haciendo Giratina, aunque gracias a la luz que los tres emitían, era más que suficiente para sus pretensiones, así que Ash sacó a Snorlax y se quedó viendo a sus Pokemon, sabiendo que sólo tenían una posibilidad, la cual era trabajando unidos como equipo, pero había uno que no disfrutaba de eso y por ahora se lo respetaría

-Sceptile rayo solar, Infernape giro de fuego, Snorlax hiperrayo, Pikachu Rayo! – Ash

-Venusaur rayo solar, Electrivire Rayo, Arcanine giro de fuego! – Gary

Gracias al efecto de día soleado todos los ataques de Pokemon hierba y fuego recibían un aumento de potencia, lo que les permitía aumentar su daño, además que rayo solar se ejecutaba de inmediato, por lo que todos dispararon sus ataques al unísono

-**fuego! **– Ash y Gary

Todos los Pokemon hicieron sus técnicas como sus entrenadores se los habían dicho e impactaron en el mismo punto en el Pokemon que los amenazaba, éste pareció sentir por primera vez un ataque, pero aún así no era suficiente para hacerlo retroceder o dañarlo de verdad

De pronto los jóvenes rivales que se habían unido sintieron un ruido y vieron que un helicóptero se estaba acercando desde el aire hacia ellos, por su lado los miembros que iban en el helicóptero observaron el potente ataque combinado que los jóvenes estaban realizando ya que aún estaban disparando los potentes rayos

-chicos, lo mejor será que ataquen todos juntos antes de que los Pokemon de Ash y ese chico se agoten – Rowan

-es Gary! – Misty – debe haber llegado sobre Arcanine, vamos debemos ayudar

Así antes que el helicóptero siga bajando Lance liberó a su Dragonite, Cynthia a Garchomp y Máximo a su Metagross, los Pokemon más poderosos de cada uno, gracias a que todos podían volar, les ordenaron lo mismo que acompañaran a los demás e hicieran

-**Hiperrayo! **– Lance, Cynthia y Máximo

Como era de esperarse los Pokemon obedecieron en el acto, Garchomp fue el primero en llegar y disparar, luego de le sumaron los otros dos, mientras que sus entrenadores esperaban a que el helicóptero aterrizara para apoyarlos

-¿Qué le pasará a Giratina? – Rowan

-no lo sabemos, pero sea lo que sea debemos detenerlo – Lance

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, Misty sacó a Gyarados y le pidió que se una con su Hiperrayo, Lance hizo lo mismo con su Gyarados rojo, Máximo con Agron, y Cynthia le ordenó a Lucario usar Aura-esfera

Todos cooperaban y cuando Giratina parecía estar comenzando a ceder, se sacudió un poco, dio otro rugido y utilizó "Tierra viva" para deshacerse de todos quienes lo atacaban de una sola vez

Ash se sorprendió al ver a los demás, pero ahora que todos juntos habían fallado no sabía que hacer, hasta que sintieron unos motores y llegó un jeep desde el cual se bajaron el profesor Oak, su madre con Mr Mime y Tracey

-¿Profesor Oak usted sabe lo que está pasando? – Rowan

-amigo Rowan, mis lecturas sólo indican que Giratina parece mucho más molesto y poderoso de lo normal y que al parecer el "Reverse World" se está acercando – Oak

-es de ahí que viene el poder de Giratina – Ash – si no fuera por eso no podría estar en esa forma y se debilitaría

Antes de que pudieran seguir su discusión varios helicópteros aparecieron y con ellos, todos supieron de inmediato que sólo habría problemas, entonces Giratina quien también parecía prevenir los problemas lanzó un ataque eléctrico hacia las naves, derribándolas, pero algunos si podían salir de ellas con oscuras intenciones, entonces el primero en intentarlo fue Helio, del equipo Galaxia quien liberó a Honchkrow, Corbat y Gliscor les ordenó realizar bola sombra en Giratina, pero el ser legendario no les dio oportunidad y con Viento Aciago los mandó a volar lejos de ahí, el líder del equipo galaxia intentó una vez más y ahora con su Tyranitar y Gyarados, a ambos les ordena hacer Hiperrayo, pero sólo con un rugido, el Pokemon de la zona perdida bloquea sus técnicas y los manda a volar, sólo que esta vez el impacto también le llega a Helio quien pierde el control de la plataforma en la que estaba levitando por lo que cae estrepitosamente al suelo

Luego sería turno de Giovanni, quien en primer lugar intentó capturarlo con muchas de sus "_Master Ball_" pero ninguna de ellas pudo siquiera llegar hasta el gran Pokemon, quien con otro de sus rugidos se seguía haciendo más fuerte y acercando más esta realidad hacia el "Lost Realm" que era el sitio desde el que él provenía

Giovanni llamó a Nidoking y Nidoquenn para que ambos ejecutaran hiperrayo, pero el resultado fue el mismo que para los demás, el ataque no hizo nada y Viento Aciago casi le da a él también, por lo que sacó una bola maestra desde la cual salió Mewtwo

-¡Lo volvió a atrapar! – Ash

-pensé que lo habían impedido – Oak

-así fue, no entiendo como lo encontró – Ash

-ha estado buscándolo por años - Jessie

-¡El equipo Roket! – Misty

-calma chicos, en estos momentos proponemos otra tregua – James

-sí, sólo queríamos ayudarles – Meowth

-¿cómo? – Ash

-por ejemplo, diciéndoles lo que trata de decir Giratina – Jessie

-¿Meowth puede entenderle? – Gary

-así es – Meowth – lo que Giratina está gritando es que gracias a todos nosotros, su mundo está hecho un desastre, así que desde ahora va a hacer que todo el mundo pase a ser el "Reverse World" y el Reverse World será el mundo normal para que sepamos lo que pasa en su lado

-oh! Eso es terrible – Lance

Aunque Mewtwo no disfrutaba en lo absoluto estar bajo las órdenes de alguien, era cierto que tener frente a él a un Pokemon legendario llamaba mucho su atención, así que dejaría su rencor para después, utilizó su ataque velocidad para demostrarle que él no era cualquier otro, y Giratina pareció notarlo cuando se cubrió sólo con un tentáculo y por su rostro algo se resintió del ataque, entonces Mewtwo usó su psíquico para dominarlo y destruirlo, al principio pareció funcionar ya que el Pokemon quedó paralizado y parecía que estaba siendo comprimido de una forma muy dolorosa, pero entonces de un momento a otro desapareció y Mewtwo perdió el control sobre él, entonces sorpresivamente el inmenso Pokemon capaz de viajar entre dimensiones apareció detrás de Mewtwo para asestarle su poderoso Golpe Umbrío y noquearlo en el acto

Los demás miraban sorprendidos, todo aquel que conociera el poder de Mewtwo sabía que era invencible y si él no pudo, para los demás quedaban muy pocas esperanzas, cuando todos estaban a punto de perder las esperanzas sintieron un ruido algo robótico y cuando miraron el lugar del que provenía, vieron a Registeel, posteriormente aparecieron Regirock y Regice, ellos dispararon sus ataques contra Giratina, pero no hicieron efecto y tras un nuevo rugido del desesperado Pokemon supieron que sólo había una salida antes que el mundo fuera consumido por completo, así fue como los tres comenzaron a brillar y de pronto en el centro de ellos tres una nueva luz apareció, ésta fue creciendo y creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño bastante grande y con el paso de los segundos Regigigas fue visible, los tres regi menores siguieron brillando y se introdujeron al cuerpo del mayor de los Regi para darle toda su potencia, entonces el nuevo Pokemon comenzó a moverse, Giratina al verlo se supo preocupado ya que el poder del gran Rey Gigante rivalizaba con el suyo, aunque lo que no sabía es que la debilidad de éste radicaba en su fortaleza, puesto que su mayor punto fuerte era su ataque físico, uno de sus puntos flojos era su ataque especial y gracias a que el señor del mundo distorsión estaba en su forma original, el alcanzarlo para atacarlo estaba claramente fuera de toda posibilidad

Entonces le arrojó una Aura-esfera, Regigigas vio el ataque y la bloqueó con un Megapuño evitando así el daño, Giratina al ver que por primera vez alguno de sus ataques no funcionaba se enojó y atacó con un viento Aciago muy poderoso, Regigigas por su tamaño no pudo hacer nada por evitar el golpe, pero también por la misma razón pudo sostenerse en pie y plantarle cara tras recibir su técnica, a continuación las luces que había en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar y él comenzó a correr envolviéndose en energía

-**Gigaimpacto!** – Cynthia – oh no! Si eso no es suficiente, estará en serios problemas

El Regi Mayor arremetió contra su oponente, pero subestimó su estilo de lucha y éste utilizando golpe umbrío, usó un portal para ir a otra dimensión y aparecer tras él para golpearlo y dejarlo en bastante malas condiciones, incluso quedó en el suelo y aparecieron junto a él, los tres Regi que lo invocaron y que ahora estaban en aún peores condiciones, aunque antes de que pudiera seguir dañando a Regigigas un rayo amenazó con dañar a Giratina, resultó ser Dialga quien estaba usando Dragoaliento, entonces ahora que tenía toda la atención de su rival, su cristal comenzó a brillar y arrojó su Rayo Distorsión

El ataque impactó de lleno en Giratina, pero éste estaba cubierto por una energía oscura que lo protegía del mismo, entonces rugió y la esfera se expandió, dio otro rugido tras el cual utilizó Poder Pasado en Dialga quien debido a que había usado su técnica más poderosa lo recibió de lleno puesto que tenía que recargar, entonces Giratina se fue volando hacia Dialga que estaba cayendo al suelo y comenzó a estrangularlo con su cuerpo, mientras le aplicaba Garra Umbría con sus tentáculos, en ese momento se vio una luz color roza y apareció Palkia, al ver la situación en que se encontraba su eterno rival concentró su energía al máximo ejecutando su Corte Vacío, pero Giratina al ver esto, desapareció de ahí en el acto, provocando que Dialga recibiera el colosal ataque y posteriormente apareció encima de Palkia para darle muchos Golpes Umbríos

Como los Pokemon que ellos conocían como legendarios, incluso Palkia y Dialga que eran conocidos como los dioses del espacio y tiempo respectivamente seguían cayendo, Ash decidió que tenía que intentar ayudar así que sacó a Charizard y le dijo que luchara contra Giratina, Charizard había aceptado volver con él, tras vencer en un combate al más fuerte de los Charizard de aquel valle, ahora era uno de los Pokemon más poderosos de los entrenadores del mundo y tiempo atrás fue capaz de vencer claramente a Garchomp, al ver a Giratina supo que no se trataba de cualquier otro Pokemon mediocre como muchos a los que se había enfrentado en las peleas de Ash con sus distintos retadores

-Charizard, acércate y usa Anillo de fuego! – Ash

Charizard sabía que ese era su ataque de fuego más poderoso y si fallaba estaría totalmente expuesto a un ataque enemigo, pero para que Ash lo llamara en una situación como esa debía ser algo justificado, vio el suelo alrededor a Giratina y pudo observar a Regigigas, Dialga y Palkia tumbados en el suelo, lo cual no le dio muy buenas esperanzas, quitando eso de su mente voló rápidamente hasta su blanco y ejecutó su Anillo Ígneo con todo el poder que pudo, el Pokemon oponente parecía valorar su poder ya que no se quedó a recibir la técnica, sino que se movió rápidamente y le dio un coletazo que lo tiró violentamente al suelo, Charizard cayó con fuerza, pero pudo se pudo levantar y seguir el combate, le arrojaba su lanzallamas mientras ambos volaban de un lado a otro, parecía ser la primera pelea más o menos pareja que haya tenido ese Pokemon en el día, puesto que ningún otro tenía la combinación entre poder y velocidad que Charizard parecía tener, entonces utilizó Fuego Fatuo, pero Giratina le arrojó su Viento Aciago, apagando su fuego y botándolo del cielo, lo último que supo fue que antes de caer al suelo volvió a su pokebola, sabiéndose derrotado

Un gran rugido se sintió y un nuevo Pokemon legendario apareció, ésta vez era Lugia quien hacía acto de presencia, Giratina lo vio desafiante y entonces le lanzó una poderosa Bola Sombra, a lo que Lugia contestó con su Cañón Elemental, su mejor ataque, el cual contenía los poderes del fuego, agua y rayo, ambas técnicas impactaron y dieron a lugar a un peleado duelo de fuerza, en el cual las técnicas chocaban la una con la otra sin dar ni un milímetro a ceder

Eso ocurría hasta que el proveniente del mundo distorsión comenzó a rugir, ya que cada vez que producía uno de sus grandes gritos, el portal que había sobre sus cabezas parecía más grande y la misma Bola de Sombras crecía en tamaño y poder siendo levemente superior al cañón elemental de Lugia, para los demás era terrible ver como el inconmensurablemente poderoso ataque máximo del ave legendaria iba perdiendo el duelo que sostenía con la Bola Sombra de Giratina, que parecía hacerse más poderoso a cada momento hasta que finalmente el cañón elemental no sostuvo más el tremendo poder de esa bola sombra, por lo que ésta siguió avanzando hasta donde estaba Lugia, éste se cubrió con un poderoso campo de energía que aguantó un momento, pero tras otro rugido y que el ataque volvió a incrementar su poder acabó sucumbiendo provocando que Lugia recibiera el ataque de lleno y terminara cayendo al suelo sin poder seguir el combate

Giratina parecía satisfecho por haber vencido a unos Pokemon tan poderosos y ya casi podía saborear su victoria cuando algo comenzó a brillar en el aire y se iba acercando a ellos a una velocidad bastante rápida, cuando se hizo visible pudieron ver a Oh-Ho preparando su más poderosa técnica, el fuego sagrado aunque Giratina sabía que eso era peligroso incluso para él

Ash reaccionó al ver a Oh-Ho recordó la ocasión en que lo vio tras su arduo primera día como entrenador Pokemon, cuando pasó la tormenta que los azotó cuando él y Pikachu estaban siendo perseguidos por una bandada de Spearows entonces recobró la esperanza, ese Pokemon era conocido por ser un símbolo de paz, además de aparecer y traerla a los humanos, era muy poderoso y su técnica Ígnea era inigualable por otro Pokemon del mismo elemento

_Oh-Ho no podrá contra Giratina en ese estado - ¿?_

Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, nadie tenía idea quien era él, ante ellos estaba un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, el pelo negro y en puntas, aunque eso era adelante en la chasquilla, puesto que lo usaba largo y le caía por la espalda, hasta media altura, llevaba una chaqueta azul, sobre una polera blanca y unos jeans azules algo gastados, se veía alguien fuerte y con experiencia, pero todavía estaban con la incógnita de ¿cuál era su identidad? Y por qué estaba tan seguro que Oh-Ho no podría contra Giratina

-¿Roberto? – Madre de Ash

-¡¿Qué?! – todo el mundo

-¿Mamá, qué significa esto? – Ash

-él es tu padre – Madre de Ash

Como el padre de Ash lo había predicho, todos volvieron a ver la pelea cuando oyeron el alarido de Oh-Ho, Giratina había evitado su fuego sagrado con Golpe Umbrío, apareció a un lado suyo para golpearlo y estrangularlo con su cuerpo, mientras usaba Garra Umbría con sus tentáculos

-¿qué vamos a hacer? – Ash

-como se nota que ya no les enseñan lo mismo que antes – Roberto – profesor Oak díganos si sabe lo que hay que hacer

-lo siento, pero no tengo idea – Oak – no sé cómo combatir un Pokemon de esta envergadura

-para que todo el mundo lo sepa, la única forma de luchar contra un Pokemon legendario y tener alguna posibilidad de ganar es con un Pokemon en nivel 100 – Roberto

-¿cómo se sabe cuando un Pokemon tiene el nivel 100? – Ash

-eso es cuestión de experiencia – Roberto – tu Charizard debe estar levemente sobre el nivel 80, vas bien, pero al parecer soy el único que tiene algo para pelear

-¿tienes un Pokemon en nivel cien? – Oak

-sólo miren y sorpréndanse – Roberto – **Absol sal!**

En ese momento el padre de Ash sacó a Absol de su pokebola, y al arrojar otra salió un Aerodactyl, el cual montó para seguir de cerca la pelea

-Absol, **Corte Umbrío!** – Roberto

En ese momento tanto Aerodactyl como Absol desaparecieron de ahí a una velocidad increíble, tanto que hasta Giratina se sorprendió cuando Absol apareció prácticamente encima suyo con su garra cubierta por energía oscura para asestarle un zarpazo muy potente que le provocó algún daño, lo cual todos pudieron ver ya que no respondió el ataque de inmediato, sino que parecía estarse preparando para su Golpe Umbrío, pero en ese instante

-Absol, **Yo primero!** – padre

El sujeto que había llegado de último le ordenó ese ataque a su Pokemon, entonces Absol se rodeó de energía oscura y desapareció frente a todos, sorprendiéndolos muchísimo, Giratina se sintió increíblemente molesto porque hayan imitado su técnica, así que él también desapareció, la próxima vez que los volvieron a ver, Absol estaba haciendo el golpe Umbrío a Giratina a modo de embestida, pero el Pokemon legendario aún tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga e hizo su ataque eléctrico aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos Pokemon, por lo que Absol no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo

-**Canto Mortal!** – Roberto

En ese momento Absol se alejó un poco de su oponente y parecía que estuviera tomando aire para dar un grito o decir algo, Giratina lo vio con cautela y esperó el momento propicio, mientras que el perro blanco comenzó y dio un primer grito que asemejaba un chillido, pero no alcanzó a seguir con el ataque, ya que Giratina desapareció de ahí con su habilidad interdimensional mientras el animal al que se enfrentaba seguía con su melodía

-Absol haz premonición! – padre

Absol terminó de cantar y se concentró hasta el punto en que sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un resplandor color lila, pero no duró mucho ya que Giratina apareció frente a él y lo dejó fuera de combate con su gran golpe Umbrío

-rayos, Aerodactyl también lo oyó – Roberto _(saltando de aerodactyl)_ – Gigaimpacto!

En ese momento el Pokemon prehistórico se rodeó de energía y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia el ser de la zona oscura, quien acababa de realizar su mejor técnica por lo que no le quedó más remedio que recibir el impacto y fue tal la fuerza del mismo que ambos, Aerodactyl y Giratina siguieron moviéndose en la dirección en que el primero impactó al que amenazaba la tierra

Roberto, quien iba en picada hacia chocar contra el suelo sabía que eso sería todo para Aerodactyl y su rival aún podía seguir luchando, así que liberó a Salamence, quien lo ayudó a aterrizar suavemente para ver como luego Giratina se levantaba a seguir luchando, pero Aerodactyl, quien lo golpeó con tanta vehemencia no lo hacía ya que tras pasar un tiempo luego de haber oído el canto mortal no se encontraba en condiciones para seguir el combate, entonces retiró a sus Pokemon dejando sólo al dragón frente a Giratina

El Pokemon siniestro lanzó una bola de sombra, a lo que Roberto le ordenó a su Pokemon que haga lanzallamas, entonces las técnicas chocaron y de inmediato se cancelaron con una explosión, demostrando que estaban en un nivel de poder muy igualado

-Salamence, **Doble filo!** – Padre

En ese momento el dragón se aproximó a su adversario evadiendo las bolas de sombra que éste le arrojaba mientras él aumentaba la velocidad y su cuerpo parecía brillar, hubo un momento en que Giratina tuvo a Salamence justo en frente suyo, era sólo cosa de disparar y dejarlo cuando menos bastante resentido, pero en ese instante algo cayó del cielo y golpeó a Giratina haciendo que pierda de vista al dragón que lo estaba intentando atacar; finalmente el dragón azul tacleó con todas sus fuerzas a Giratina arrojándolo lejos de donde estaba, el golpe fue tan devastador que éste no se volvió a levantar más; Salamence recibió como es esperable un tercio del daño provocado, lo cual era bastante, pero su defensa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo sin quedar KO, así que tras eso Roberto liberó de su pokebola un Fearow que montó y le dio una orden a Salamence para que fuera a recoger a Giratina, entonces voló muy alto y rápido para terminar arrojándolo en el portal que había en el cielo y que conducía al Mundo Distorsión, cuando el ser de esa dimensión atravesó el portal, éste se cerró y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero el padre de Ash seguía alejándose sobre Fearow mientras los miraba

-Lo siento Delia, no soy bueno para los reencuentros! – Roberto

Así fue como todos estaban llenos de interrogantes, por este hombre que apareció sorpresivamente y con sus Pokemon, presumiblemente en nivel 100 fue capaz de salvar al mundo de la amenaza que constituía Giratina, para al final desaparecer de una forma tan misteriosa como había aparecido, sembrando un mar de dudas en todos aquellos que conocían a Ash y a su madre, aunque al menos por ahora el mundo estaba a salvo y un joven estaba lleno de determinación por superarse a sí mismo y hallar a ese hombre a como dé lugar


End file.
